


They say Spagonia is the city of love !!

by isaacfosterlovemail



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, SONIGHTUCKES HAS CURED MY DEPRESSION, ooc as fuck im sorry this is my first fic writing them, these boys are gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaacfosterlovemail/pseuds/isaacfosterlovemail
Summary: It was a simple day, the sun was shining, the city was bustling with both citizens living their normal life and tourists visiting the city. In the middle of all this were three mobians, just enjoying their time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello im gay
> 
> QUICK SIDE NOTE gaian is a language i came up w bc it sounds cool ? yea
> 
> BETA'D BY MY PAL @stonestormlands ON TWITTER GO CHECK THEM OUT

It was your typical July day. The sun was shining stronger than ever, and thousands of people littered the streets in the capital city that is Spagonia. No clouds were in sight, and the clear blue sky was a beautiful view for those who wished to look at it. In the midst of all this city activity, was a blue hedgehog, a known hero to not only the city, but to the whole planet. He currently held the hands of a red echidna and a red armadillo, the echidna to his right and the armadillo to his left. The hedgehog sported a wide grin as he looked forward in excitement, almost looking like hed explode in happiness. His bright green eyes looked around before letting go of the red echidnas paw, pointing to an alley that was covered in shade; where not many people were close to it.

"Over there!" He said with excitement as he let go of the armadillo and dashed to said alley.  
Both of the animals chuckled before they followed the hedgehog to the shaded area.

The alleyway did dampen the noise of the busy street they were on by far, and it sounded like it was just them in there. The walls were covered in bricks, and there was no windows that looked down at the alley. 

Inside there, they saw the hedgehog jump up and down near a small hole in the wall, exclaiming, "It's right where I left it! You two will _love_ this!" He picked up a thing and held it hidden from the two that accompanied him.  
"Honestly, Sonic, when will we  _not_ love anything you get us?" The armadillo said with a smile, his sky blue eyes shining with happiness.  
"Because, Mighty, this is  _special_ _!_ It's something I've wanted to give you two when I was here last time, But Knux didn't want to leave the Island."

He held up the thing he had hidden, which was a small wooden box, with a map pattern on top of it.   
_Typical Sonic_ , the two animals thought as they looked at the box in Sonic's paws.

"Well, take it!" He urged into the paws of the echidna. His lavender eyes widened quickly, but Sonic was faster than his reflexes, and the box ended up in his hands.  
"Open it, Knuckles!" Mighty urges as he watched the box from Knuckles' side.

The lock was a simple one, which was a small metal bar bent to fit inside a hole, as to keep the box from accidentally opening. The wood's surface was very smooth, and it made a small creak when Knuckles opened it. Inside were three small leather armbands, two of them having criss crossed ruby red patterns, and the other one having sky blue.

"This is so goddamn nerdy, Sonic." Knuckles chuckled at the sight of what was in the box.  
Sonic grinned, scratching beneath some of his quills. "Well, you know me, Knuckles. Nerdiest and sappiest boyfriend ever."  
"Hey now," Mighty cut in, "I thought  _I_ was the sappiest one here."  
The blue hedgehog went to the armadillo and lightly punched his shoulder. "We can tie first place, Might'." Mighty gave Sonic a grin.

"The messages embroidered on the side are cute and nice." Was suddenly heard from the echidna, and both heads were turned to him. He lifted one which had the tag name "Knuckles" on the side.  
" 'You are strong, lovely and you're doing a fantastic job!' And in Gaian too?"   
Sonic's face flushed and he looked down. "Well, I wanted them to mean something to you two." He said with a soft smile on his face.

"Ooh, Knuckles, can I see mine?" Mighty leaned over and snatched the other red armband. " 'Though high and lows, I love you and support you.' " Mighty smiled. "Sonic..."  
At this point, the hedgehog had tried to hide his blush with his paws. "I-It's nothing, you guys. I l-love you two and that's what matters." He said, trying to bury his head even further into his paws after he almost whispered those words.

"Yours is empty though." Knuckles pointed out, after looking at the blue-themed armband.  
"What am I supposed to write to myself that's special?" Sonic shrugged, after managing to calm down his flushed face.  
"How about we write one, we'll give you it in three days or so. Okay?" Mighty took the box as he asked.

Sonic nodded  while smiling.  
"That would be nice."

Both Mighty and Knuckles walked up to Sonic and hugged him at the same time, and Sonic hugged them back.  
After a minute of hugging, Mighty spoke up.  
"Hey, let's go get something to eat, I'm hungry."

Both Sonic and Knuckles replied, but it was different replies, as Knuckles agreed on what Mighty said while Sonic cracked a dad joke.  
They all smiled and walked out of the alleyway into the public again, holding hands and smiling.

 

\---

 

Two days after their outing in Spagonia, the trio had returned to some relaxation at Angel Island, and for Knuckles to continue guarding the Master Emerald.  
The place Sonic and Mighty had picked for camping wasn't too far away from The Shrine, so they could visit the echidna when they wanted.

But right now, Sonic was fast asleep in his usual nap, and Mighty took this opportunity to sneak out to Knuckles, so they could finish their gift for Sonic. Their discussions were hushed so they wouldn't wake the nearby hedgehog. After an hour of debating what to put there, and another two hours to actually embroid the message.   
After they had finished it, they placed the armband in the wooden box from before, and put the box neatly on Sonic's stomach, careful not to wake him.

And they sat in the nearby clearing on some smooth boulders, and waited for him to wake up.

They didn't have to wait long for Sonic to wake up, and as fast as he stirred awake, the box on his stomach fell down, making a damped clap as it fell bottom-first down on the ground. He looked at it for a few seconds before getting up from his sleeping position, bend down and pick it up.   
Opening the box, he saw the same blue armband he had shown to his two boyfriends yesterday, but it had something embroidered to the side, much like he had done to the other ones.  
" 'You are as wonderful and loveable as a clear blue sky, and like the wind, you bring a freshness to our lives.' This is the sappiest thing I've ever read, and I'm the sappy one here." He said with a wide smile on his face as he looked up on Mighty and Knuckles' faces. He put the armband on, and skid to the armadillo and echidna, giving them a hug and started purring in happiness.  
"Thanks, you two. This is wonderful."

"Anything for you, Blue. We love you" They both replied simultaneously as they returned the hug.  
"I love you two too." He whispered.


End file.
